Me? Oh
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: The mammal was frantic, searching his brain for a resolution. He just wanted forgiveness. He was sorry, for whatever he did wrong! He just wanted his master to want him again! Rated M. Slash. Alt. Perryshmirtz.


**A/N: To my lovely partner in crime and sin and slash xD We are beautiful like diamonds and we shine bright. Here's to many more stories from the two of us! I love you Meoata x3 **

* * *

He wasn't doing much of anything when he was called to his master's quarters yet again. The first time, it had been strange. He hadn't a clue what was happening or why. He still didn't fully understand what kept happening, all he knew, was that it made him feel good and it pleased his master, so he was all for it. It was his job to keep his master happy, and it made him happy to do it.

It had been weird lately and the cyborg was a little concerned. His master had not called him to his quarters in weeks, in fact, he hadn't seen Doofenshmirtz at all. The man had cut off all connections since their last skirmish a little over three weeks ago and even then his master had been acting weird, and after the event, the man had given him a sad look. The metallic mammal had wondered if he had done anything wrong. After he was dismissed- quite hastily at that- he sat outside his masters door in the hallway, thinking over what he could have done wrong. He didn't hurt his master…did he? No. He didn't think he did. As far as he was concerned, it had been normal.

The cyborg thought about his movements and if any of those were wrong. No, his master had said before he was dismissed that he hadn't done anything wrong and that it was him who was the problem.

What had his master done wrong to make himself upset? He couldn't think of anything that Doofenshmirtz had done wrong. His master didn't hurt him and he didn't feel any pain, so what could it have been?

There had been a time when it had hurt, but that had only happened once, and the man reassured him that it would never happen again, and it didn't. He was confused and after those many weeks had passed, he had reason to think that maybe he _did_ do something wrong. Why else would his master be avoiding him?

Whenever he was called out to patrol the city, or some errand he had to take care of, it was always a Normbot that told him his order. It didn't used to be like that. Normally, his master would come down and verbally deliver his orders. He missed that and he was sad ever since. He scolded himself every day. His master had been nothing but kind to him and he had done something wrong. He was a disappointment, to himself and more importantly Doofenshmirtz. He scowled as he finished mopping the floor, slapping the mop down on the pretty floor for a final time before staring at his ugly reflection in the shining surface. Maybe that was why his master had had enough of him. The man was sick of the same thing over and over again. He wasn't special and his master had millions of options. He was sure, and Doofenshmirtz was ruler, he could have anyone he wanted or desired.

The cyborg sighed. Just the thought of his master with someone else, made him feel horrible and he only had himself to blame. Tears fell from his one organic eye. His master could have anyone..

_He wasn't special_.

"GENERAL PLATYBORG."

He jumped, staring at the Normbot that had snuck up on him. He chattered angrily, in a 'Don't do that!' type of manner. The floating robot's smile turned upside down and to a frown.

"I AM SORRY FOR SCARING YOU, SIR. BUT OUR LEADER HAS REQUESTED YOUR PRESCENSE IN HIS QUARTERS, IMMEDIATELY."

Doofenshmirtz wanted him? Why?

"YOU BETTER HURRY, HE DID NOT SEEM TOO HAPPY."

The Normbot stated and started to float away, babbling about how he wished to see his ruler happy, that way, the world could be happy, or something like that. The cyborg wasn't listening. His master wanted him and he would make sure his request was met perfectly. He ran down the hallways as fast as he could, using his rocket boosters to skip stairs and go over other obstacles in his way to get to Doofenshmirtz as fast as he possibly could. Nothing else mattered.

His master _wanted him_.

* * *

Platyborg panted, finally outside his master's quarters. He reached a closed fist out to knock on the red, double doors, complete with gold doorknobs and handles. The gateway to Doofenshmirtz' bedroom, or at least, that was how he saw it.

"Come in Platyborg." The man's voice responded from the other side and the cyborg couldn't tell his master's mood. The tone was calm, that much he could tell as he opened the door and entered the room, shutting it behind him and staring at the dictator himself. He blinked, and Doofenshmirtz blinked back, patting beside him on the large bed. "Sit."

The cyborg walked forward, climbing up to sit at the foot of the bed, across from his master.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions lately. I have no right at all to be avoiding you and you have feelings too. They shouldn't be ignored just because I'm having mixed ones." He explained and watched the thing nod obediently at his words, satisfied, he was ready to get down to business. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, I wanted to-" The man didn't get halfway through his sentence before the thing was hastily unbuttoning his shirt and standing on the mattress to kiss his lips, and the thing was pushing too much into it. But that wasn't what shocked him. He felt a little hand slip down to his belt and that was the final straw, he wretched the little hands away and held them out in front of him. Doofenshmirtz disconnected their lips, shoving his needs into a dark corner, where they nagged at him, even as he spoke. "No." He scolded his creation like a disobedient dog. "No, that's bad! Don't do that."

The cyborg looked jumbled, and whimpered at his master's harsh sounding words. He was doing things wrong again, he just knew it.

"No…" The man repeated his scolding, waving a finger at the thing to show emphasis for 'No' and sighing. "We can't do this anymore. I can't-"

The mammal was frantic, searching his brain for a resolution. He just wanted forgiveness. He was sorry, for whatever he did wrong! He cut the man off without warning, lunging and swallowing the man's lip, landing the dictator on his back as he forced his tongue inside. He wanted closure, he wanted to feel his master's hands dance on his body and make him feel marvelous. He just wanted his master to _want_ him. He fought with the man, and wasn't able to keep his lips on the mouth as he was being shoved away.

"Stop it Platyborg! I said no! Do you understand?!"

He didn't understand. He was angry, confused and frustrated. He was needy, haven been deprived for so long. He wanted it and he'd fight to gain his master's affections again, even if it meant going against orders.

Doofenshmirtz was angry. Why wasn't his general listening to him? He hadn't checked the thing's wiring in weeks, maybe it was going haywire. He didn't call the cyborg up here for this, he just wanted to talk, and it pissed him off that it wasn't paying attention. More importantly, he didn't want to hurt it anymore, he couldn't. This was all wrong and he knew it was wrong, yet he had chosen to continue their relationships. The cyborg didn't remember, it didn't remember anything before becoming a cyborg and serving him. This wasn't how a relationship was supposed to be. He was taking advantage of his now dim-witted lover and he knew it. It was the cyborg that didn't know it, it didn't know anything. That added to his anger, and the worst part was, he wasn't angry at the thing at all. He was furious at himself. He was too blind, even with one functioning eye, to see what he was doing as he forced the machine off of him, with every ounce of strength he had and more. The cyborg was thrown upwards, it hit the ceiling fan and was thrown back even farther, onto the floor with a hurting bang. It didn't get back up after that, it just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. The thing was in a state of shock as it shakily got to its feet, clutching the side of its face where the fan had sliced into it. It stared back into its masters shocked eye. It ran out of the bedroom, not once looking back.

* * *

A week passed, maybe two, he wasn't counting. He was silent as he sat in his swivel chair behind his desk. He wasn't thinking, he was just sitting there lost. Normally, plans came to him like clockwork, but now, he had nothing. He _felt _like nothing.

Doofenshmirtz hadn't seen the cyborg in a week, and it wasn't because he was avoiding it. It was quite the opposite actually. He'd come down a hallway, and the thing would be coming down the opposite direction, they'd lock their combined two eyes and it'd run in the way it came from. He never wanted to hurt the thing…

He loved Perry the Platypus, whether it'd be as a normal platypus or as a cyborg. He'd do anything to make the thing happy, didn't the thing know that?

Wait, that was it. It _didn't _know. It didn't know anything. All it knew was affection and once it was deprived, it knew nothing else. _That was it, _and he knew how to fix this. He knew perfectly well.

The dictator smiled, getting out of his chair and running out of his office and down the hallways. He knew what he was going to do today! He would show the cyborg- yes – he'd show the cyborg _exactly _what it meant to him. And he'd fight to show the thing his affections, even if he had to tie it up and bang it on his desk. Which- (for some reason)- was sparkling clean beyond belief.

He _wouldn't _do that of course…

The man blushed at the thought, now speed walking through the corridors as he thought better of running. He didn't want to arise suspicion to anything he was doing. Not only would it be completely awkward to explain what he was doing, but- yeah, that was pretty much it. You just couldn't explain to someone why you were buying flowers and chocolates for your ex-nemesis/general who had always been your lover. It just didn't happen in nature!

* * *

Platyborg sighed, putting the mop back into the clear water bucket. Now normally mop water would be dirty and gray- _especially _when hundreds of robots left exhaust to settle on the floors –but he had been cleaning almost everything constantly for the past week. He'd do anything to avoid the man, even clean the man's desk repeatedly when he left his office for something. He even cleaned all the robots! Twice!

Maybe it was stress, he didn't really know. He couldn't understand anything lately…

He reached his metallic hand to the side of his face, where a curved, healing, cut rested. It was from when the ceiling fan hit him. He shuddered visibly, staring at his reflection. His stupid face was scarred, and he had deserved it. He went against his master's wishes. The man did not want him anymore. He now accepted this. He didn't deserve to be touched, he didn't deserve for those gentle hands to glide over him, to make him relax all his muscles and make him moan and cry in beautiful pained pleasure, until his begs were fully answered. But he did deserve this scar. It marked him as unwanted. It marked him accurately…

"GENERAL PLATYBORG. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS, BUT THESE ARE MASTERS ORDERS."

The cyborg didn't get a chance to comprehend what was happening before he was picked up and thrown into a sack, with the fabric being pressed against his face. He couldn't breath as he thrashed and tried to fight the two robots off of him. The air depleted from his lungs and his head grew fogged. Doofenshmirtz didn't want him around anymore, this just proved it. He was being destroyed, and it hurt even worse knowing that it was his master who ordered the attack. His body went limp, depressing thoughts swirled in his as he lost contact with the world around him.

* * *

Platyborg couldn't open his eyes, neither of them were working. Was he dead? Or was he deprogrammed and his eyes no longer worked? He didn't know.

He couldn't move, his arms were restrained and so were his legs. His limbs were spread apart and he could feel a cold metal surface beneath him, but his senses told him that his head was rested on a pillow. He turned his head left and right, as if he could see what was happening around him, but something was covering his eyes. It wasn't fabric, it felt almost like metal and it was attached to his head, no way could he shake it off.

The cyborg jumped in his binds as a finger unexpectedly trailed his body, running down his lips all the way down his metal exoskeleton, where it stopped to circle around his crotch a few times. He shuddered at the contact before the finger continued its trail, down, up until the end of his tail. He felt movement and controlled breathing on his already peaking member. His tip was blown on gently, right before being grasped and squeezed. He gasped, and a digit brushed against his head, teasing the little slit.

He moaned as a tongue pressed into the tiny opening that was his urethra, flicking itself, he arched his back into the skilled tongue. His orbs were grasped and massaged as his tip was played with, a thumb rubbing against his shaft gently as all this was happening. The thing tilted its head back, moaning and gasping, he thrusted his hips up and the hand rubbing his balls retracted. He felt the tongue move away, the body above him readjusting over him. The hand now stroked him as the tongue moved to his face, licking along the line of his cut, he sighed as it was soothed.

The second hand reached behind him, trailing his spine before sliding under his tail to his small hole. The finger was wet, lubricated with what, the cyborg didn't know as it traced around his hole. He instinctively relaxed and soon after, the tip of the digit was being slid into his rectum. It toyed around the small hole, and he fidgeted, flinching. He winced as the tongue pressed harder against the cut on his face as it continued to lick along it, back and forth, bathing it in cool saliva. It made little pain through the pleasure and his tool was stroked harder, along the fingering getting more violent inside. The only thing close to gentle was the tongue gliding on his scratch. The feeling drove him crazy as he arched his back into the hand, and thrusted against the finger.

"Oh! Ahh…Ah!" He cried out as he exploded in the front, clenching himself around the finger as he finished. His come was held and dripped out of the hand that squeezed the remainder out. The cyborg panted in his afterglow and the tongue still calmed his healing wound and he smiled.

His master _did _want him, and the man had gladly taken him.


End file.
